


Gravity Zero Part time Falls

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Gravity Falls, Penn Zero part time hero - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Minimal Cursing, Tagging?what is tagging?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Penn Zero is being haunted by dream demon Bill Cipher. The demon mentions someone by the name of Dipper pines. The dream team looks him up and are on their way to gravity falls. But what if that is all part of Bill's plan?!





	1. Dreams of Dear Horror

Penn Zero stood in the middle of an empty field. His two best friends, Boone Wiseman and Sashi Kobayashi layed battered and bruised on the ground. He could almost feel the pain emitting from them. Pure agony.

"Tick tock hero. Your running out of time". The demons voice echoed in his mind. It pauses. “Well was technically it’s your buddies over there who are running out of time”. He didn’t seem the least bit upset about that. 

Penn felt his sword slip absentmindedly from his hand. He slowly reached out. "Don't...do it penn". He could barely hear Sashi choking out the words, as she tried to warned him. Making a deal with a demon was dangerous. It always was. But he'd never forgive himself if he let his friends get hurt. Or-. He swallowed nervously. Die.

Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed the demons hand and shook.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Remember this face kid. Next time you see it, you'll be dead!". The demons voice rang out again, gleefully.

It felt like his hand was on fire. He couldn't breath. 

He was going to die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Penn shot up from his bed, blankets tumbling all over and falling to the ground. He was breathing hard and couldn't seem to catch his breath. ‘Hyperventilating’. His brain supplied shortly. Yes. He was definitely hyperventilating. After a while his breathing steadied, but his heart still raced.

He tries to fix his bed and settled back down, but knew he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep tonight.

Because this was the fourth time this week he'd had this same nightmare.

Well he was going to figure out who this guy was if it was the last thing he did.


	2. The summer search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the dream team notices that their friend hasn't been acting like he normally does. The fact that his eyes seemed to glow yellow isn't helping. It must be a trick of the light...right?

"Hey PZ. You ok? You've been acting a bit...off lately". Sashi carefully asks her friend,sitting down across from him at their lunch table. Penn is slumped over the table,the usual shine in his eyes gone and replaced with bags that indicates he hasn't slept well in days.

Penn shrugs,avoiding any eye contact.

She looks at Boone concerned. He nods understanding what she's thinking. 

He turns to Penn. "So dude. Anything interesting happen lately?". He asks,hoping to start a conversation with his friend. "Nothing. Everything's the same as it always is". He answers,still sounding downcast.

Boone and Sashi share a look. It had been a week and he still hadn't changed. He'd been down in the dumps all week.

"Guys I'm *yawn* fine. It's just been a long week is all". Penn says. He doesn't wanna lie to his friends but he can't exactly tell them. Plus this had been a long week. The nightmares kept getting worse. More violent and more painful than the last. He was extra jumpy now,and had been falling asleep in class.

Still he doesn't want to involve them. From what little he found online for 'Triangle Dream Monster' the main thing was don't tell anyone because

1-they would think your crazy

Or 2-it could spread to them

So the part time hero would keep it to himself. He'd find a way too fix this on his own. He'd search some more on the internet and stop by the school library later. There had to be something,anything. He just needed a lead. The smallest thing. He hadn't had any breakthroughs at all yet.

But he was gonna suck it up and keep looking. He was Penn Zero and he would not give up. 

 

Not without a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penn looks up this Triangle monster and finds some interesting information

Penn bids goodbye to his friends as they head home in the same direction. He on the other hand is on his way to the school library. 

When he reaches the large double doors he almost hesitates. He could just go home and look some more online. The library probably doesn't have any books on wierd Triangle monsters. But he was running out of options so... 

Library it was.

Pushing open the double doors to the library,he's surprised that barely anyone is here. Just that wierd kid from his math class and some girl he doesn't recognize. 

He quietly makes his way to the library computer and types in 'Triangle monster'. All that comes up is a book on geometry and a copy of the Adams family,so no help there. He searches for 'strange dream monsters' and a book on dream physicology comes up along with a book on 'monsters of the past. "Can't hurt to look". He mumbles to himself. 

He sits down at a table in the back of the library and turns the book to the first page.

"Warning: do not use any of the practices in this book or the consequences will be unbearable!". 

'Ok,that's a wierd way to start a book he thinks. He continues reading,some pages are more interesting than others and some are more terrifying than others,but it's still not what he's looking for.

He's about to give up until he notices that one of the pages is stuck together. He carefully pulls them apart so that they don't rip and scans the pages for any information.

"Bill Cipher....why does that sound familiar?". He mumbles. "This dream demon can infest almost anyone's mind and will not be afraid to do so. He can only effect you in dreams but if you make a-". The rest of that paragraph was unreadable. Scratched or burned off. He begins to read the next paragraph. "What he says to you in dreams will and can often come true. Don't get on his bad side!". At the bottom of the paragraph was a picture of Bill Cipher.

The sight of it made Penn gasp. Except for the missing bow tie and top hat it was a perfect rendition of what had been haunting him this past week. He was almost estatic as he was terrified. He finally had a lead,but if this Bill was as bad as the book said he might be in major trouble. 

He checks the book out and makes his journey home. Tossing the book on his dresser he crawls into bed,not bothering with a shower and sleeping succumbs to slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The book on the dresser begins to glow a bright gold and as almost soon as it starts it stops. It doesn't wake the young hero. The book glows ominously again on an off until around midnight it stops.

 

Strange.


	4. Kids in the case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penn finds some...interesting leads.

The sun shined through his window,into his eyes making in squint as he opened them. He sat up and stretched,scratching his back like most people do in the morning

"What time is it?". He mumbled to himself. He wants to close the blinds and fall back asleep. Then he looks at the clock. 1:02 pm.

1:02 pm? 1:02 pm!

He falls on the ground as he tries to get out of bed,unsuccessfully wrapping his foot in blankets. He grabs a new pair of clothes and rushes to shower. He pulls on his shoes as he straps on his Muhu and backpack. He rushes downstairs and grabs a bite of toast and downs a glass of juice. 

"Sorry can't stay for breakfast,late for work,bye!". He says in a short glow breath as he rubs to the garage door to he his bike. He finishes the last of his toast as he grabs his helmet. He feels his phone ring and discoveres he has 7 missed calls. "Penn where are you?! Phyllis is getting pissed!". Boone's voice whispered. 

"I'm on my way". Penn says strapping the helmet on. "Why are you whispering?".

"Because Phyllis said not to warn you a-Ahhh! Gotta go bye!". The phone beeped three times and hung up. 

He jumped on his bike,peddling as fast as he could. When he reached the old cinema he threw his bike down in the lobby,tossing off the helmet and bursting through the double doors. 

"I'm...Here!". He says out of breath.

Phyllis glares at him as he walks meekly to the portal. 

They zap in and He tried to momentarily forget his problems as they're transported into a another dimension. 

-|- As soon as they finish the mission he rushes out, giving excuses about having to be somewhere. He tries to ignore Sashi and Boon's suspicious looks. He hops on his bike and rides off to the forest.

Time to do this.


	5. The deep woods are where the monsters live; beware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penn races to the forest to try and find out the secret of Bill Cipher. His fiends follow concerned and are horrified by what they see. 
> 
> Self harm in this chapter so I'll add it to the tags. Sorry it gets angsty guys.

Penn had read the book over and over trying to drink up all the information about Bill Cipher. Then he looked him up on the web. 

Not much showed up just warning to stay away and dumb videos of teenagers trying it and getting scared over nothing. 

He read some article about summoning him and how it would work best in the woods but don't make a deal with him. At any cost. 

'Bill Cipher is a demon of unimaginable power. If he sees it fit he will kill you and anyone you hold dear. He is one of the most powerful demons from Alcor himself. It is said he's friends with the devil. He is only truly powerful if you make a deal with him. NEVER MAKE A DEAL WITH HIM!'. 

Still he had to figure this out. He had to get to the bottom of this or he'd go crazy. 

He arrived at the woods and threw his bike down onto the edge of the grass. With a deep breath he drew up all the courage he had and walked in, phone in pocket, book in hand and determination in mind. 

-|-

"Hurry up Boone, we'll lose him". Sashi urged Bonnie on as he biked behind her. She was faster on her skateboard sure, but they'd both noticed Penn's strange behavior from the past few days. 

Boone as his best friend, was equally as worried as she was. 

So hey followed him like any good friend would. To the edge of the woods. 

They watched in terrified awe as he walked determinedly into the woods. 

"Come on!". She orders and she walks in after him, Boone on her heels. 

-|-

Penn layed out the paper with the symbols. He started the incantation, chanting the words he had practiced carefully the day before. 

His surroundings started glowing, but he continued chanting. Not noticing the trees around him spout yellow eyes on their trunks or the sky turning red. 

His eyes open. He didn't realize he'd closed them. 

'Well well well. Look who it is. Old Q eh?". A voice echoes out at him. It sounds like it's far away yet booming in his ears at the same time. 

"Bill Cipher". Penn guesses.

"Someone did their research". 

He appears,Bow tie,Top hat and all. His one eye widens at the sight of Penn. "You actually did it. So what do you want?".

"What do you mean?". Penns asks carefully. 

"Usually people want something. Money. Food. Riches. Money. Clothes. Friends. Money. Love. Death. Money. Magic. Money-".

"Alright alright I get it". Penn rolls his eyes. For a demon he's really annoying. 

"I could get your parents back".

Penn freezes and if Bill had a mouth he'd problem be smirking at how easily he found a weakness.

"Could you really? How? Prove it!". Penn declared. He has no idea what to think. His parents. Back here in the dimension they belong in. With him. Being a family again. 

"Well that would require a deal. And you've been warned to not do that, right Q". Bill says hovering behind Penn. 

Penn shakes his thoughts clear. "Yeah. But theoretically, hypothetically how would that work?".

Bill definitely would be grinning evilly if he had a mouth. "Well I'd snap my fingers. They'd appear. You'd probably hug or some wierd human thing like that and I get paid".

"Oh your friends are here". Bill mutters sarcastically. 

Penns turns to see Sashi and Boone staring at something on the ground, their eyes full of terror. He sees tears threatening to spill out of Sashi's Boone already crying. 

"What's wrong?". He shouts at them. They don't react. "Why can't they hear me?".

"Well it wouldn't be very smart if people could see you talking to a demon. So they see something else. I have no idea what, it's a default that changes with the person. Looks bad. Definitely something horrific I can promise you that". Bill shrugs. 

"Well how do I help?". 

"Stop talking to me. Break the summon. You can always do it again. If your ready to talk about your parents again, you know where to find me".

Penn just stares and looks at his friends. "But-"

. "I'll be watching you". Bill says in what Penn can't help but think is the creepiest voice ever. 

Then he wakes up. 

Sashi and Boone are poured over him, shouting his name as he squinted at them. "Guys what's going on". He say up and felt lightheaded as he looked around. The trees no longer had eyes and the sky had gone to a blue-gray that had old him it was getting late.

"Penn!". He hears Sashi shout as her arms are around his neck in a hug and Boone follows. 

"You were on the ground and bleeding like you had been stabbed and I blinked and you were fine and I have no idea what's going on". Sashi said hurriedly. She was breathing quickly, obviously panicked, but not crying like Boone was. 

"Guys I'm fine. And I have no idea what your talking about". He felt as though he didn't have control of his mouth. The lie slipped past his teeth and through his lips as though it were a professional ninja. 

"I don't know what you saw but the last thing I remember is falling off my bike. I must have got knocked out or something". Sashi pulls away from him and gives him a look as she judges his story. 

"Fine. I'm just glad your okay". She says finally, standing up and brushing herself off. 

Boone is still squeezing him and he dosen't mind, since he suddenly feels cold. Like really cold. "I'm okay seriously you can let go". He says once Boone has loosened his grip.

They grab their bikes and begin walking away and Penn glances back at woods one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well how is it? Please leave a kudos if you liked it!


End file.
